


A New Path

by jedimasterstar



Series: A New Path [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, series: a new path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Two days since being left on Bad Wolf Bay, the Human Doctor thinks about his new life as he explains the Time Lord's actions to Jackie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Path

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own _Doctor Who_.  


 

It was so weird to feel so human. To walk the slow path of existence that would ultimately end after a short while. And that was frightening. He would just die, just stop existing. He had always wondered what happened to humans after they died; but he was not interested in finding out for himself. Oh, he would have eventually; but the longer he was able to avoid it, the better. 

But he would not be able to avoid that now. Death would visit him in due time. He would grow old and gray more sooner than a Time Lord did.  _Ah, but you’re half-Time Lord now,_ said a small voice in his head. Half-Time Lord. That just did not sound right, but it was. The meta-crisis had made him half-human, with human attributes. His senses were human; he only had one heart; but he did find out that, even though he was not telepathic anymore, that he somehow gained the ability of an empath. He found that out quickly when he felt the surge of anger radiating from Rose. Boy, was she angry about being left behind again! Though he felt for her, he could not help but feel slightly amused by her plight. Oh, if she knew the reasoning behind it!

But that was two days ago. Now here he was, standing at the shore of Bad Wolf Bay, reminiscing on what was and what will be to come. The waves were crashing about in almost a uniform melody. As he watched, he began to compare the water to his life. Water was an ever-changing element – never was the same thing twice. Before this meta-crisis, he was, supposedly, a study of contrasts. Never the same from one moment to the next. He had to agree but disagree with them. He may be different one moment and then something else later; but one thing always remained the same – his unwavering loyalty to those he held dear. His determination to keep them safe drove him to extraordinary measures sometimes; but in the end, it was worthwhile.

“Are you alright, Doctor?” asked the familiar voice of Jackie Tyler. It did not surprise him that it was not Rose.

“Pretty good,” he replied as he turned to acknowledge her. She was certainly a brilliant woman in her own right. Though she may not be universe-saving brilliant, she was able to comfort those around her when all else seemed to fade.

“Why do I not believe that? You’ve been moping about for the last two days,” she said as she joined him in watching the waves crash together.

He smiled a little. “Coping the best way I know how,” he answered.

“By moping?”

“No, by thinking.”

“Well, don’t think too long. This is your life now. Some things have to be spontaneous,” said Jackie. She knew that the Human Doctor was having problems coping, and it seemed that it was going to take time to get him to admit it. Though, remembering the original, that seemed quite right.

“Some of the thinking involves Rose,” replied the Doctor.

That did not surprise her. “Oh?” she asked.

“Have you figured out why the other me left her behind again?” he asked.

“Actually, no.”

He smiled. He figured that much. “Rose had become too…obsessive for him. The fact that she built that Dimension Cannon proved that. If she was willing to destroy universes just to get back to him instead of moving on in her life, what would’ve happened if he allowed her to stay with him?” he asked.

Jackie stood there in thought. It had crossed her mind before. But it made Jackie happy to see Rose wanting to do something that she failed to see what the larger consequences would be. “But didn’t those Daleks begin to weaken the walls first?” she asked. 

“How many times did Rose attempt to use the cannon before it actually worked?”

“Too many times to count.”

“There you go then. She actually _helped_ bring about the Daleks doing what they did. Dalek Caan would not have made it into the Time War with just a normal temporal jump without some help,” said the Human Doctor as he continued to watch the waves crash onto the shore.

“Oh my gosh,” muttered Jackie as it came to her.

“ _He_ wants me to destroy the cannon. Which I would have done without him telling me. I’m also suppose to keep her happy. Which brings about the larger question – _how_ am I suppose to do that?”

“All she wanted to do was get back. To travel again. To save people…”

“But what about him?” he asked. The woman just stood there silent. “That’s what I figured. Did _he_ even mattered to her? Or had that life become her sole reason for living?” He sighed. “He – _I_ – knew that she became what she is now because of his lack of attention. He _allowed_ her to act that way, just ‘cause he did not want to be lonely,” he said.

“You need to figure out a way to talk about you and _him_ without trying to get confused,” commented Jackie, noticing that he was struggling to separate the two. 

“Tell me about it,” he said.

“But what will happen to Rose? Do you think she’ll move on?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I guess we have to wait and see,” he replied. The Doctor continued to watch the waves as he fingered the piece of coral that was in his pocket. He had not told Jackie or Rose about it yet. It was something special to him. The other him gave it as a gift before he left them here. Donna even told him of a way to increase the speed of growth. Who knows, if living with Rose does not pan out, maybe traveling the universe again may help his mood.

“Well, come back to the hotel when you’re ready. I’m going to order dinner and a movie.  You’re welcome to join in if you want,” she told him as she turned back to the car that she brought from the hotel. 

He nodded his head as he remained in his spot. Maybe there might be a life for him here yet, with a woman like Jackie Tyler to help him. “Hold up, Jackie. I’ll go back with you,” he called as he ran to join her, ready to begin his newest adventure on the slow path.

The waves just continued to crash in harmony, blissfully unaware of anything else.

 


End file.
